Two worlds collide
by zeroninja
Summary: The 10th doctor and Rose meet a strange new companion and his name is Naruto


Waiting for Rose to come back from her mother's home, The doctor bored out of his mind started to work on the tardis. The tardis's door open up as Rose walks inside. "Hi have you been waiting for long?"

The doctor looks up for a second and went back to his tinkering. "Yeah but keep myself busy lots of stuff around the tardis." The doctor stops his tinkering and walk towards Rose. "So Rose where do you want to go today Rome, Greece or how bout we explore a different planet."

Rose looks at the doctor with a smile. "Oh I always wanted to visit Rome."

The doctor runs over to the console and started to flips the switches. " Okay Rose and here we go." As soon as the doctor flips the final switch the tardis sparked goes dark.

Rose lets out shriek and grabs hold of the doctor. "What happen Doctor? Did something break."

"Oh no just a tiny misconception nothing I can't fix."

All of the sudden the tardis started to spark uncontrollable as all the sparks start to form a portal. The doctor started to stare at the portal with amazement. "Well here something you don't see everyday." He takes out his sonic screwdriver and started to examine it.

"Well this is something amazing, something amazing indeed."

Rose stares at the Portal. "Do you know where it goes to?"

"Oh it not something you can go into. It's what's going to come out of it."

"Shouldn't we be worried what might come out of it." Rose tries to walk closer to the doctor. As soon she gets near it the portal started to react violently. "What's going on with it?"

"Ho ho we are about to find out what our little friend is about to spit out here." The portal starts to spark and flash wildly. All of a sudden the portal opens and spits out a young man out of it as the portal closes up.

The doctor and Rose walk carefully towards the boy. The boy was face down on the floor, he had yellow hair and whiskers on his face, he was wearing a strange orange and black jumpsuit, he had cuts and buries all over his body and was breathing heavily. The doctor takes his screwdriver and starts to examine the young man. "Hmm This is strange his reading are human but there something else inside that I'm picking up."

Rose picks up the young man and tries to carry him out of the tardis. " What are you doing he's hurt well take him to my mothers house and look after him there."

The Doctor nods as they take the young man out of the tardis and head off to Jackie's house.

Rose and the doctor head inside as they greeted by Jackie and Mickey. "Hi Rose what are you doing back so early and who's that kid you have with you.

"Hi mum he pop up in the tardis badly injured help get him to the bed Mickey."

Mickey gives the strange looking young man. "Who the hell is he? Did you guys had a secret love child."

The doctor looks back Mickey and starts to berate him. "Yes Mickey we made him in just 15 minutes now will you help us out and get him to the bed.

The doctor and Mickey to the bed while Rose and Jackie take bring in the first aid kit when they notice something weird about his body.

"Hey Rose are you sure he's injured he looks perfectly fine to me."

"That's impossible he was hurt pretty bad before now it looks like his body doesn't have a scratch on it."

The doctor takes a closer look the boy. "His cuts are gone like they were never there to begin with."

Rose looks at the boy with a sad look on her face as she place a blanket over his body. "He's to young to be having injures like this. Well let him sleep tonight and check up in the mourning."

They all decided to leave the boy alone for the night. The next day The doctor, Rose and decided to check up and see how he doing but shock to see when he isn't in his bed.

Rose started to franticly search the room for him but couldn't seem to find him. "Where could he be you don't think he ran off somewhere.

While wondering what could have happen to they didn't expect him to be hiding on the ceiling. He drops down to the ground and Takes Mickey hostage.

Mickey starts scream and starts to freak out. "YOU GUYS HELP ME HE MIGHT SNAP MY NECK!"

The boy using Mickey as a shield tries to speak but he can only talk in Japanese.

The doctor takes out his screwdriver. "Hey can you say ah for me." the boy says ah while the doctor sticks his screwdriver in his throat.

The boy lets go of Mickey and grabs his Throat and starts to choke.

Rose starts to freak out. "What did you do we have to help him!"

"What all I did was fix his vocal cords he can speak. Maybe I should've consider the fact that might have killed him instead."

The boy stop choking and gives the doctor a big whack on the head. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!"

The doctor starts to rub his head where the boy had hit him. "Ah but now you can speak English."

The boy grabs his throat and starts to rub it. "Hey I speak in the same language as you guys now."

"So there young man What is your name?"

"My name, my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.

"Well Naruto I Welcome you to England."


End file.
